WE ARE A FAMILY
by darknite0403
Summary: A creative story by KAMIKAZE ME on married life of Abhirika. How they manage to be a good parent of Adity with their teams help. A team which always stands with them in lows and highs. Take a peek and review.


**A/N:** Guys, finally another _**story from**_ me **KAMIKAZE ME**. Before I start, I want to warn you, guys this story of mine is totally different from my other stories. But ya, don't worry it will have a happy ending. :). Now enjoy one of my bakwas story :)

**P/N: Darknite0403 **is only a publisher and whole idea and writing credit goes to **KAMIKAZE ME.**

The forensic lab's door widely opened and a 5 year old girl entered into the lab in school uniform. She threw her school bag on table and rushed towards the washroom. Tarika wasn't in lab, if she would, then girl would definitely get a long lecture in regarding of her that type of manner. But our dear salunke sir, who was examining some chemicals didn't react much at that incident as it was a regular routine of her. He was lost in his work, just than the girl came out from washroom.

Salunke(smilingly):Hello beta, good afternoon. How was your day in school?

Girl(irritatingly):Disgusting.

Salunke: Kyun? Aaj kya hua?

The girl didn't answer his question and moved.

Salunke(murmuring): Gusse k mamle mei bilkul apne baap pe gai hai, gussa hamesha nak pe chara hota hai...

She headed towards a shelf where bottles of chemical were arranged in rows.

Salunke: ADITY! ADITY come here.

He reached over her and by holding her one hand he dragged her in the middle of the lab.

Salunke: Ketni bar kaha hai tumse ki chemicals k aspas bhi mat jana,sunti hi nahi ho meri bat. Bhagwan na kare agar galti se bhi kuch ulta sidha ho gaya toh ham sabka kya hoga?(He made her to sat on a chair)Or tumhare papa toh mujhe jaan sehi mar dalenge.

Adity: Apko pata hai...

Salunke: Arey bataogi tabhi toh pata chalega.

He laughed on his on joke. She gave him her deadly stare, and he shut his mouth up.

Adity: Jane do, mai nahi batati.

She turned her face aside. He knelt down before her.

Salunke: Arey, meri princess toh naraj ho gai, acha chalo mai kan pakarta hu, ab toh maaf kar do.

Adity: Ok maaf kia. Maa kaha hai?

Salunke(Getting into his feet): Bahar gai hai atihi hogi. Tum kya keh rahi thi?

Adity: Han,wo..

She started but shut her mouth seeing tarika on the doorway.

Adity: Kuch nahi, kuch bhi nahi.

Tarika: Kya kuch nahi?

She handed Salunke a file and then walked towards Adity to check her bag.

Adity: Mama, maine aj pura tiffin khaya hai..sach.

Tarika: Acha, so let me check naa.

Adity(complaining): Mama,kya mai koi criminal hu kya,jo ap mujh pe etna shak karti ho?

Tarika(while opening her tiffin box): Agar bat khane ka ho, toh apke liye toh koi or hi word invent karna parega.

Tarika: Oh, wow, aaj toh mere pari ne pura tiffin khatam kia(and then she changed her tone from amazed to a strict one)aj kisko khilaya apna tiffin. Kal toh doggi ko khilaya tha.

Adity: Kya maa, khao toh bhi problem,na khao toh bhi problem.

Tarika: Ab ap khana barbad karogi, thik se khaogi nahi toh problem toh hogi hi naa.

Adity: Main! Main khana barbad karti hu maa. Thats not fair maa.

Tarika: Acha ji?

Adity: Maa, aise mat dekho. Ok fine, nahi khaya pura tiffin. Ek parota maine khaya and ek jimy ko khilaya. Ab aap hi socho maa, kal maine use khilaya toh wo aaj bhi mera wait kar raha hoga na,and..

Salunke was smiling.

Salunke: Tarika, apni beti k class bad mei lena

Tarika: Sir, ye roj apna tiffin doggi ko khila ati hai.

Salunke: Arey jane do na. Tum idhar ao, ye report mei ye kya likha hai tumne.

Adity: Haan, maa jao. Mai yahi hu, ap bad mei class lena meri.

Tarika: Aj toh mai tumhari shikayat jarur karungi tumhare papa se. Or kal se do k jagha 4 parate le jana. 2 apne jimy ko dena, or do tum khana. Samajh mei aya.

She walked away while saying and salunke started to study the file. At one point, Salunke whispered.

Salunke: Madam aaj phir se gusse mei hai.

Tarika: Han, shakal mei likha hua hai.I just wish gusse k mamle mei wo apne papa pe na jai.

Salunke: Haha, koi faida nahi wish karne k, already apne bap pe gai hai gusse k mamle mei.. Acha thik hai, ab bus final report banate hai and ACP ko yaha bolate hai.

Tarika: Mai Freddy sir ko phone karke kehti hu ki,Adity a gai,sir toh uske bina lunch hi nahi karte.

She was about to dial fredy's number, just then whole CID team entered into the lab. The first thing Abhi did after entering was, inspecting the whole lab.

Before he could finish his job, Adity ran towards him and hugged him, actually his leg :).

Adity: Paapa..

Abhi: Hello champ. How was your day?

Adity: Good.

Salunke: Arey maine pucha tha toh..

He couldn't complete his sentence as Adity told him not to say anything by her eyes.

Tarika: Kya keh rahi thi apko?

Salunke: Mujhe? kuch nahi,wahi kaha jo Abhijeet ko kaha.

Abhi knelt down and hold her by shoulder. Aidity gave a sweet kiss on his cheek. Abhi noticed her dirty uniform.

Abhi: Apki uniform etna ganda keisey ho gaya beta?

Adity: Wo papa..hm..wo..

Tarika: Phirse kiya hoga kisike sath marpit.

Adity: Maa, mai nahi karti marpit..Daya uncle, ACP uncle ap kaho mai ladti hu kya kisise?

ACP: Arey na beta, ap toh bohot achi bachi ho.

Tarika: Acha toh ye uniform keisey ganda ho gaya?

Adity: Wo..wo aisehi.

Freddy: Arey beta, aisehi thori ganda hota hai.? Phir se lada kya us jai se?

Tarika: Jai kon?

Freddy: Wo usse do class senior larte rehte hai.

Adity: But aaj maine nahi lara aya or mujhe dhakka mar k chala gaya.

Tarika: Awi, chala gaya apko dhakka marke. Jarur apne bhi kuch kia hoga.

Adity: Maine kuch nahi kia..bus..(in low tone)uske balo pe chewing gum lagaya tha.

Tarika: What? Adity, tum..

She took two steps towards her. She hide herself behind Abhi. Abhi signalled tarika to stop and made Adity to face him.

Abhi: Kyun kia apne aisa? Ye achi bat nahi hai na.

Adity: Usne mera homework ka note book mei ink gira diya. Mujhe aj dat pari na teachers se.

Daya: Toh tumne teacher ko kyun nahi batai?

Adity: Kyun ki usne bhi toh teachers se meri complain nahi ki.

Tarika: Par tumhe kya jarurat thi..

Abhi: Tarika jane do na..Adity kal jake sorry bolna use,or use chochlate bhi dena,ok.

She nodded.

Tarika: Bigado ise. Sab milke sar pe charao.

Daya: Arey Tarika, ab jane bhi do ye lo beta(he gave her chochlate, which she was about to accept happily but Tarika snatched that)

Tarika: Already tumne subha do chochlates khay hai, so no more choco toaday. Dant dekhe hai apne? Doctor ne jayada choco khane se mana kia hai. Ap meri bat sunti kyun nahi

Adity: Mama thats not fair.

Salunke: Tarika, bilkul thik keh rahi hai, apke dant kharap ho jainge beta.

Tarika: Sir ab ap jayada bano mat. Ise sab se jayada choco ap hi dete ho. Kal bhi etne sare mei toh isike k choco bhare pare hue hai, kuch saman rakhne ka jagahi nahi hai.

Adity: Toh mama, is mei mai kya kar sakti hu? Ap papa se kaho na, bari fridge le sach mei choti hai.

Tarika: Acha, taki apki choco ki stock bar sake.

Adity: Mai toh apke liyehi keh rhi thi, but you thou..

Abhi place his hand on her mouth lightly from behind.

Abhi(murmuring): Chup ho jaiye meri maa..orna apki maa ko samalna muskil ho jaiga.

Freddy: Arey beta, chalo lunch karte, mere pet mei toh chuhe dor rahe hai. Chalo..chalo.

And then Freddy and Adity left the lab.

Salunke: Main soch raha tha,ye Adity etna kyun bolti hai. Matlab, Abhijit toh etna akru hai ,mera matlab kam bat karta hai,or Tarika bhi toh jayada nahi bolti toh ismamle mei Adity gai kis pe hai.

Daya: Kya? matlab kya hai apka?ap Tarika pe doubt kar rhe hai?

Salunke: Arey maine aisa kab kaha? Tum aag mat lagao.

Daya smirked.

Abhi: Ek..ek minute. Apko kisne keh dia, Tarika jayada nahi bolti.

Tarika: Tum kehna kya chahte ho? Mai jayada bolti hu? How dare you Abhijeet.

Abhi: Arey Tarika, mera matlab wo nhh tha..Mai..mera matlab tha, kam ki hi bat karti ho..

Daya: Nahi, Abhijeet tumne abhi kaha Tarika jayada bolti hai.

Abhi: Daya tum chup rahoge? Hamesha ag mei ghee ka kam kyun karte ho tum.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum..

ACP: Tum log chup raho ge? Or salunke tu kaam ki bat bataiga?

Salunke: Han boss.

He signalled two ward boys to bring the dead body. Then after further investigation when CID team was on the doorway about to leave the lab, salunke called Abhi.

Salunke: Abhijeet,har bar lab mei ake akhe nikal k lab ko gurne koi jarurat nahi hai. Adity ka ane k time hotehi mai lash ander rakhwa deta hu,or watchmen toh phone mei bata hi deta hai jab Adity main door mei ati hai.

Abhi wasn't in a fix what to say as he is really very possessive about her,so he just smiled and left the lab.

**NIGHT 9 PM:**

**ABHIRIKA'S ROOM:**

Abhi was sitting on bed,removing his coat then shoes. Tarika was arranging some stuffs across the room such as setting the pillows, arranging the clothes in cupboard.

Tarika: Mei kehti hu toh kisiko farak hi nahi parta, etna payar dekhane ka kya jarurat hai, ek tum kam ho kya, baki k log bhi bigar rahe hai use. Acha hai payar dekhane ka kam tumlog karo or supercool bano or datne ka kam mai karu or hitler maa ban jau.

Till now abhi was hardly controlling his laughter but her last line made him to laugh out loudly. Tarika glared at him and stood before him with hands on her hip.

Tarika: Mai yaha etna serious matter pe bat kar rhi hu or tumhe hasi a rahi hai?

Abhi immediately shut his mouth up but was still unable to control his laughter.

Tarika: Abhijeeeeet!

Abhi: Sorry jaan.

He stood up and slipped his hands around her waist pulling her close to him. Tarika placed her hands on his chest.

Abhi: Mere pas tumhare problem ka ek acha sa solution hai.

Tarika: Acha? Wo kya hai?

Abhi buried his face in her neck and spoke in a romantic tone.

Abhi: What about a sibling...

Tarika: Abhi tumhe romance sujh raha hai?

She pushed him.

Abhi: Arey nahi nahi Tarika, dekho agar Adity ki koi bhai ya behen..

Tarika: Abhi tum chup raho, ek ko bigar rahe ho wo kam hai kya?

Adity called Tarika from hall.

Adity: Mama..bhuk lagi hai.

Tarika: Abhi choro mujhe Adity bula rahi hai.

Abhi left her.

Tarika: Tumhare kapre bed pe hai, fresh ho jao.

Saying this she left the room.

**NIGHT 9.30:**

Abhirika and Adity were on dining table just then the doorbell rang. Abhi moved to answer. He opened the door and there was rajat on the doorway with big brown colour teady bear. His facial expression was like soon he was going to be halal I mean gonna be killed:)

Abhi: Arey Rajat, tum yaha iswaqt? Ao andar ao.

Listening Rajat's name Adity and Tarika also joined Abhi to welcome him. But as soon as Tarika reached over them, Rajat's biggest nightmare come true. Tarika crossed her arms across her chest.

She smiled sarcastically and asked him by eyes "what's this?"

Rajat: Wo..wo..mai..mai ye Adity k liye laya tha.

Abhi was enjoying Rajat's expression and Adity felt pitty on him.

Tarika: Han,ab mere or abhijit ki umar toh isse khelne layak nahi hai,toh definately ye Adity k liye hi hoga na.

Rajat smiled.

Tarika: Rajat!Kya jarurat thi? Last week hi Daya ne use same teady bear diya hai.

Rajat: Han,par wo uswaqt brown colour available nahi tha toh sir ne white leke diya Adity ko but Adity ko toh brown colour chahiye tha..toh mai..mai..Maine Abhijit sir se pucha tha unhone han kia tha tabhi maine ye liya.

Tarika glared at Abhi.

Abhi: Main? Maine kab kaha?

Rajat with his eyes"sir please"

Abhi: Tarika,ab laya hai toh rakh lo,orna Adity ko bura lagega na.

Tarika: Karo jo karna hai.

She left them. Rajat had a sigh of relife. He gave that teady to Adity and she was happy like nothing.

Abhi: Arey,maine toh tumhe andar hi nahi andar ao,dinner karte hai sath.

Rajat: No sir,main chalta hu.

Tarika(from kitchen): Rajat dinner karke jana.

Rajat: Wo sir mai..

Abhi: Arey ab aa bhi jao,meri biwi etna bhi bura khana nahi banati hai.

About half an hour later when they had finished dinner Tarika and Rajat headed towards the enternce.

Rajat: Bye and thanks for the dinner.

Tarika: Thanks? Ek kam karo bill pay karke jao.

Rajat(smiled): Hmm..mm..tumhe bura toh nahi laga na,maine Adity k liye..

Tarika: Arey,bura kyun lagega? But tum sab sach mei use bigar doge.

Rajat: Ha,janta hu. Bhalehi wo tumhari or Abhijit sir ki beti ho par hum bhi toh usse bohot payar karte hai na.

Tarika: Rajat! Kya matlab meri or Abhijit ki beti hai? Uspe tum sabka bhi utnahi haq hai jetna hamara. We all are a family Rajat.

Rajat: Hey cool down. Mera wo matlab nahi tha. Definitely hamara uspei haq hai. But parents are parents afterall.

Tarika: Tumse behesh mei jitna muskil hai.

Rajat: Nahi madam,impossibe .

He was about to leave, but it's our Tarika you know, how could she give up.

Tarika: Rajat tum Abhijit se etna darte kyun ho?

Rajat: Main nahi darta, got it.

Tarika: Acha? Toh phir kal tumne...

Rajat:Listen. He is my senior and I respect him, thats all.

Tarika: Acha, tum kehte ho toh maan leti hu par you know..

Rajat: Tarika, tu chup rahe. Sab tune kia or iljam mujhse lagaya, and now etni bholi banne ki koi jarurat nahi hai.

Tarika was smiling continuously.

Rajat: Tarikaaa!

Tarika: Bye..ab jao bhi warna kal late ho jaoge bureau k liye.

Rajat: Bye..tujhe toh mai bad mei dekh lunga.

He left and Tarika closed the door before moving towards Adity's room.

Abhi and Adity were half lying on the bed resting their back on backrest when Tarika entered into the room.

Tarika: Adity tum soi nahi abhitak? Chalo so jao.. warna kal school k late ho jaogi beta.

She started to arrange her toys which were spread here and there.

Adity: Mama, mama, wo toy mujhe do.

Tarika: Tumhare bed pe already ek hai, ab ise kaha rakhogi?

Adity: Dono chahiye mujhe.

Tarika: Lo (she handed her the toy) Kya hal bana rakha hai room ka. Sara saman failake rakha hai.

Tarika: Maine subha hi sab thik se rakha tha. Is sunday mai tmhare kuch toys store room mei shift karungi. Jo jo tumhe nahi chahiye wo side mei rakh dena.

Adity: Nahi mama, sab ache wala Daya uncle ne dia hai,wo wala freddy uncle ne, wo vivek uncle ne, wo tasha aunty ne,wo..

Tarika: Bus bus ho gaya..pata hai mujhe kisne kya dia..unka bus chale toh pura shop tumhare room mei shift karwa dete.

Adity(loudly): PAPA.. Kal na salunke sir ko mai ek or point dene wali hu.

Abhi: Keisi point?

Adity: Wo hamesha calculate karte hai na ki mai kis chiz pe kis pe gai hu. Toh meri or apki ek or ek adat milti hai.

Abhi: Wo kya?

Adity: Apko or mujhe dono ko mama ka dant sunna acha lagta hai..

They laughed out loudly. Tarika glared at them.

Abhi: Chalo meri princess ap abhi so jao..subha school jana hai.

Tarika: Abhi tum rehne do ,mai sola dungi ise.

Abhi: Arey nahi Tarika,mai sola dunga.

Tarika: Agaur kal Adity school k liy late hui na,toh tmhi deal karna uske teachers se.

Saying this she left the room. Abhi smiled.

**NIGHT 11 PM:**

**KITCHEN:**

Tarika was washing dishes when Abhi entered into the kitchen. He kept watching her resting his one hand on counter.

Abhi: Mai kuch help karu?

Tarika: Nahi Abhi tum rehne do. Tum jab bhi help karte ho koi na koi chiz torte ho, agar aisahi chalta raha toh ghar mei koi saman nahi bachega kitchen mei.

Abhi: Mai! Mai torta hu? Tarika, hamesha tumhare hato se tut ta hai.

Tarika: Haaaaan, but distract toh tum hi karte ho na mujhe?

Abhi : Acha ji,ab ye bhi meri galti hai?

Tarika: Or nahi toh kya?

Abhi: Achaaaaa..He just took two steps ahead.

Tarika: Abhi mai kar lungi, tum jao. Weisey bhi kam almost khatam ho gaya hai.

Just then Abhi's phone started to ring. He picked up the phone, it was daya. He left giving her a smile.

**NIGHT 11.15:**

**ABHIRIKA'S ROOM:**

Abhi was checking some files, Tarika entered into the room and sat on the bed, looking a little bit tensed. Abhi came and stood infornt her.

Abhi: Kya hua Tarika?

Tarika: Kuch nahi Abhi.

Abhi(sat beside her): Kuch toh jarur hai. Etna paresan kyun ho tum?

Tarika: Abhi do din bad Adity k school mei programme hai.

Abhi wrapped his hand around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Abhi: Mujhe yaad hai jaan. Din mei dus bar yaad dilati ho tum.

Tarika: Mai kabhi bhi tmpar pressur nahi deti na Abhi ki Adity ke school ki programme attend karo. Par isbar tumhe attened karna hi parega. Abhi please, mana mat kar na.

Abhi: Mai mana kaha kar raha hu Tarika.

Tarika: Tum kisi mission pe jane ki taiyari kar rahe ho na.

Abhi: Tumhe kisne kaha?

Tarika:Etne sal se rehti hu tumhare sath,pata keisey nahi hoga.

Abhi left her. He stood up and was about to move but Tarika held his hand and stood up too.

Tarika:Abhi...

Abhi turned around to face her with a smile on his face. He held her both hands in between his and looked into her eyes.

Abhi: Main puri koshish karunga.

Tarika: Abhi, dr Salunke ko Doctor ne air journey se mana kia hai,unka tabiyat thik nahi, or ye meeting bohot jaruri hai, isliye mujhe jana parega, worna mai tumhe kabhi nahi kehti apne mission..ko...

Abhi: Tarika, Tarika, relax, tum aram se jao, meeting attend karne, mai Adity k sath chala jaunga.

Tarika: Or mission?

Abhi:Mission jayada din ka nahi hai,bus ek do din hi lage ga..or tum tension mat lo, Daya hai na, or mai kal Bureau jake Rajat ko sab information ache se samjha dunga,wo handle kar lega Daya k sath..Bus ACP sir man jai kisi tarah.

Tarika: Agar nahi mane toh?

Abhi(smile and hug her): Tum na bilkul bachi ho Tarika,, etna tension mat lo..kal sham ka flight hai na tumhara? Saman pack kar liya?

Tarika:Hm,almost.

They both know what's a cop's duty, his responsibility..but by saying those words they just sooth themself. They broke apart after sometimes.

Abhi: Chaliye madam sojate hai, worna kal late ho jainge.

Some after 5 minutes abhirika were on their bed. Tarika was still tensed, so Abhi tried to relax her by his small tricks. He rested his right elbow on her pillow and his head on palm and started to play with her hair with his other hand.

Abhi:Weisey Tarika,mai majak nahi kar raha tha.

Tarika looked at him and saw a mischievous grin on his face.

Tarika: Kis bare mei?

Abhi: Bache k bare mei..hame sach mei sochna chahiye.

Tarika: Han,Abhi hame sochna toh chahiye..ab dekho na, agar aisahi chalta raha toh Adity toh bigar jaigi na, hume sochna chahiye kuch, ye kya bat hui, roz apna tiffin dogi ko khila ati hai.

Abhi hit his head on her shoulder in irritation.

Abhi: Arghhhh..Tarika,tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta.

Tarika: Kya hua Abhi?

Abhi: Kuch nahi,so jao.

Saying this he fall back on his pillow. Tarika smiled and turned off the light before wrapping her arms around him.

**NIGHT 2am:**

Abhi woke up hearing his phone's ring tone. He immediately picked up the phone so that the sound couldn't disturb Tarika. He saw the caller ID, it was Daya. He looked at Tarika weather she was awake or not. When he confirmed, she wasn't he left the room to talk with Daya.

Some after 5 minutes when he entered into the room, he found Tarika sitting on the bed. He moved towards the almirah and started to pack his clothes.

Tarika could guess what's the matter was! Tarika stood up and started to help Abhi.

Abhi: Tarika..

Tarika(wishpering): Sshh..tum yaha ki fikar mat karna, apne mission pe dhayan dena.

Abhi: I am sorry..mai..

Tarika(placed her hand on his cheek): Sorry mat kaho Abhi. Ab tum jao, jake apna most important kam pura karo, mai packing karti hu tumhara.

He kissed on her hand before leaving the room.

**After 10 minutes:**

Abhi was about to shut the door of Adity's room,but instead of that he stood on the doorway and kept watching her when Tarika arrived and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tarika: Abhi, tumhara bag pack kar dia hai maine, ekbar dekhlo kuch chahiye toh nahi.

Abhi:(without looking at her) Hamesha puchti ho na,ise etna payar deke bigarta kyun huin? kyunki..

Tarika: Kyunki,tum har pal uske sath ji bharke jina chahte ho, use kabhi ye kehne ka moka nahi dena chahte ke mere papa ka payar mujhe nahi mila. Hum dono tumhari sabse bari kamjori ban chuke hai na Abhi?

Abhi: Nahi Tarika, tum dono toh meri sabse badi takat ho.

He turned to face her.

Abhi:Tum dono k waja se hi toh har mission ko jit k ane ka hosla milta hai mujhe, or(he kissed her forehead) tum dono ko wapas dekhne ki tamanna mujhe har muskil asan karne ki himmat deti hai.

Tarika: Daya atahi hoga, jake change karlo.

Abhi nodded and moved to change his dress. After 15 minutes Abhi left for his mission and Tarika and Adity were alone in the home. It didn't happen for the first time, but the feelings were same for each and every time. Yes he is a responsible cop no doubt, but is it meant he is not a responsible father, a responsible husband. No, he is a responsible father and husband too.

**MORNING 7.00am: **

Tarika: Adity, jaldi ao beta, worna late ho jaoge.

Adity: Yes Mama,mai a gai.

Tarika was waiting for her on dining came and sit opposite to her. She observed her mother's face and find out she is tensed. She placed two chocos infornt her.=0A=

Adity: Mama, Doctor ne jayada choco khane se mana kia hai na,toh ap ye rakhdo.

Tarika:Ye choco toh tumhare papa tumhe..

Adity: Han, jab papa mission se wapas ainge na tab hum teno ye share karenge.

Tarika(chuckled): Tumhe keisey pata tumhare papa mission pe g=

ai hai?

Adity: Jab jab subha mujhe choco milti hai mere pillow k pas tab tab papa nahi hote hai subha ghar pe.

She was upset she loved choco, but whenever she got choco beside her pillow in morning, it didnt give her the same amount of pleasure which she used to feel rest of the times.

Tarika: Meri beti toh intelligent hai.

Adity: Akhir apni papa ki beti jo hu.

Tarika: Haan, haan, ab batey band or breakfast karo.

Adity finished her breakfast but Tarika didnt even touch the foods.

Adity: Mama, aap kab jaogi Delhi?

Tarika was waiting for this.

Tarika: Mai,mai..beta mera jana jaruri hai.

Adity: I know mama, and aap jao, mere school mei toh programme hote rehta hai.

Tarika stretched her hands in way to indicate her to come close. Adity went near her and Tarika hugged her.

Tarika: I am sorry beta.

Adity separted herself and wipped Tarika's tear.

Adity: No mama,dont cry.

Tarika: Adity apne mama papa se naraj toh nahi hai na?

Adity: No mama, Adity kyun naraj hogi. Uske mama papa toh world's best mama papa guilt feel mat karo mama,mai Manish aunty or Freddy uncle k sath chali jaungi.

Tarika: Tum world's best daughter ho.

Adity: Mama milk?

Tarika: Arey ha, mai toh bhul hi gai. Tum beitho mai tumhare liye milk lati hu or tiffin bhi.

Tarika(while heading towards the kitchen in her mind): Weisey toh roz Adity dudh pine k liye ketne nakhre karti hai, par jab bhi Abhi nahi hota hai toh bina nakhre kiye har bar glass khali karti hai. Hai toh 5 sal ki par kabhi kabhi mujhse bhi jayada samajhdar batey karti hai, apna bhi or mera bhi khayal rakhti hai.

**After 5 minutes:**

Tarika headed towards dining,

Tarika: Adity ye lo dudh.

She placed the glass on table and kept her tiffin inside her bag. When she turned, she found Adity holding a glass full of orange juice.

Adity: Mai dudh pi lungi par pehle ap ye juice khatam karo.

Tarika smiled and finished the juice and so did Adity. Adity and Tarika both were ready and were about to leave just then they heard door bell. Tarika opened the door to welcome Manisha.

Tarika: Arey bhabi ap? Aiye na andar aiye.

Manisha: Tarika rehne do,etna formality mat karo, weisey bhi late ho rahi hogi tum…

Adity: Hello. Mai bhi yahi hu.

Manisha: Arey meri sona, keisi ho ap?

Adity: Hamesha ki tarah good.

Manisha:Tarika,mai isey le jau,school chor dungi or le bhi aungi, Abhijeet keh raha tha, tumhe aj central lab jana hai,wo Adity k school se opposite parega na.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Manisha: Han, aaj subha phone aya tha uska,wo thik hai bilkul,time nahi mila isliye sayad tumhe nahi bataya hoga.

Tarika: Haan, I can understand.

Manisha:Toh, meri sona chale? Mama ko bye bolo.

Adity:Mama mai jau?

Tarika: Okay beta. Per, uncle aunty ko paresan mat karna.

Manisha: Tarika! Paresani keisi? Akhir meri beti jeisi hai. Chalo beta.

Adity: Bye khyal rakhna.

Tarika:Bye.

**THE NEXT DAY 7 PM:**

**SCHOOL AUDITORIUM.**

Host: Sare programme khatam,ab hum anounce karenge student of the year….

Two cars stopped at two enterence of the school. A tall, dark, brown eyed man got down from one car before it stopped. And from another one a curly haird girl got down. Both started to run towards the auditorium. They reached at the two enterence of auditorium, still both were unkown about the existence of another one.

Host: So,now I am gonna anounce who's the student of the year..It's..

Both were breathing heavily…

Host: ADITY..

Adity stood up and got on the stage.

Host: May I ask her parents to come on the stage. Adity was upset.

Adity: Mam,mere mama papa nahi ai.

She looked down. Freddy was about to stood up but Manisha hold his hand and indicate him to look at the enterence. Adity was expecting them to have on the stage but when she saw them looking at another direction she too looked at that direction and her face glow like 100 power bulb.

Adity(shouted): Mama,papa..

and then she bite her tounge as she called out her parents so loudly.

Adity: Oopps,sorry. Mam wo rahe mere world's best mama papa.

Both were shocked as Adity said mama looked each other and smiled. Tarika was in her formal with her all time famous hair style looking tired like what to say about Abhi as he was on mission with half tucked shirt, rashes, blood stains on shirt. But both had a smile on their faces. They moved and got on the stage. Adity recieved her prize. And then abhirika were asked to say told Abhi to say.

Abhi:Adity aj jo bhi hai wo sirf mere or uski maa k waja se nahi balki hamari puri team ne bhi ajtak uska sath dia hai. Mai toh pichle ek sal mei 3 bar aya hu iske school par ajtaj kabhi o ak=

ele nahi thi kisi bhi programme. Aj toh sayad hum dono yaha mojud hi na hote par aj bhi uske sath koi toh yaha pura team nahi hai par jo hai mai unhe stage pe bolaneka anumati chahta hu. Freddy,bhabi plz ap dono yaha ao..or Daya tujhe bhi kya bolana parega,chal ap sabka bohot sukar gujar toh bus janam dia hai par parvarish toh asal mei inhone ki hai.

Host: Wow, ketna payar hai aplogo k bich..plz inhone jinka jikar kia wo bhi stage pe ai.

They got on the stage.

Abhi: We are a family.

After function everybody where on the parking lot.

Daya: Freddy ao tumlogo ko bhi chor deta hu.

Freddy: Arey nahi sir hum gari lai Adity.

Manisha: care.

Adity: Bye.

Adity moved fast to sit on the fornt seat.

Abhi: Beta ap piche mama k sath beith jao.

Daya:Rehne do.I will take care.

They sat inside the car and drove off.

Tarika: Ahem,ahem,kisine kaha tha mai bohot bolti hu.

Abhi who was examining his wound looked at her.

Abhi: Han,toh iss mei ealan karne wali konsi bat hai?

Tarika: Bat ye hai senior inspector Abhijit..ki..aj kon bol raha tha stage pe?

Abhi:Tumne kya mujhe mike isliye dia ki bad mei taney mar sako?

Tarika winked.

Abhi:Tarika tum.

Daya: Uff ho bache k samne toh mat lara karo yar,bura asar parega ispe.

Tarika: Sikho kuch Daya se.

Abhi: Han,meri maa sikh lunga.

And they kept quite.

Adity(wishpering):Kya kia apne?

Daya:Maine kya kia?

Adity: Mama papa ketne payar se lar rahe the, apne unhe rok bhi hai ye do din maine ketna miss kia unka larai?

Daya:ooo,toh ye bat hai?I s mei konsi bari bat hai. Abhi phirs shuru ho jainge..Dekho mera kamal..Ahem ahem, weisey Abhi tumhe jayada dard toh nahi ho raha?

Tarika: Dard!

Daya: Haan. Goli lagi hai na sahebjade ko.

Tarika:What? Abhi tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahi hai? Dekhao mujhe kaha lagi hai?

Abhi: Arey Tarika relax. Kya yar Daya tu bhi na. Goli bus hat ko chuke nikli hai Tarika.

Daya: Han,par atleast bandage toh karwana hospital chalte hai..kyunki Tarika toh bohot roughly handle karti hai na, nurses tumhe payar se bandage kar dengi.

Tarika: DAYA!What do u mean huh?

Daya: Arey mai nahi Abhi khud aisa kehta hai.

Abhi:Na..nahi Tarika..Daya jhu..jhut bol raha ..mai aisa keh sakta hu bhala.

Tarika:Wo,kyun jhut bolega?Abhi tum,.tumne aisa kaha bhi keisey?

Abhi: Tarika listen..

Tarika: What listen?

Daya(whishpering): Ab khush meri champ.

They high fived each other. And abhirika were still busy.

**After 10minutes:**

Adity: Daya uncle gari roko,mujhe piche papa k pas jana hai,mujhe nind a rahi hai.

Daya stopped the car, Adity got down and went to Abhi.

Tarika: Mai samne chali jati hu.

Adity: No mama, ap bhi yahi raho.

Daya started the car again, knowing Adity woudnt listen to any of shifted a bit to make Adity comfortable as she place her head on Abhi's lap and shrinked her was in the middle and Tarika and Adity were on either side of him.

Tarika: Daya, stop the car, mai samne chali jati hu.

Adity imidiately held her one hand.

Abhi: Rehne do, ket her sleep, tab chali jana.

After another ten minutes they reached at abhirika's home.

Daya:Lo boss a gaya tumhara ghar.

He turned his face to find Abhi smiling looking at Tarika and Adity. Adity's head was on his lap and he was ruffling her hair with one hand and his another hand was wrapped with Tarika's hands. Her head was rested on his shoulder. Daya got down and when he opened the door of Adity's side Tarika woke up.

Daya caried Adity in his arms and Abhirika got entered into the house and Daya placed her on her bed and covered her with blanket.

Tarika: Daya tum yahi ruk jao aj.

Daya: Arey nahi mujhe buereau jana k report karna hai.

Abhi: Mai bhi..

Daya: Ji nahi, ap nahi chal rahe, Tarika tum iska khayal rakhna(going close to her)or han,jara payar se worna..

Tarika:(blushed) Dayaaa.

Daya:Ok,bye good night.

Abhi: Chal bahar tak chor deta hu.

Duo were outside the house leaning against the car's door.

Daya:U know Abhi,tum dono world k best parents ho.

Abhi(chuckled):Tumhe sach mei aisa lagta hai?Mujhe toh kabhi kabhi lagta hai Adity mujhse better father deserve karti hai.

Daya: Abhi tum kyun sochte ho ketni bar samjhaya tumhe. You are a happy ,sorry we are a happy family.

Abhi: Mai ek acha father kabhi nahi ban sakta Daya.

Daya: No Abhi, you are good father,tu jake aram kar,dimag kharap ho gaya hai .

Abhi: Bye.

Daya left and he entered into house

**THE END**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review.

**P/N:** Thanks for reading guys. And Thanks KK for asking me to post this story.


End file.
